


Savior [On Hold]

by AsYourFleshBurns



Series: Magical Stiles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, BAMF Stiles, Bilingual Sheriff Stilinski, Bilingual Stiles Stilinski, Dead Allison Argent, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Big Brothers, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everyone Is Alive, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Kira Moves, Little Brother Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03, Scott Gives his Alpha Power to Derek, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott understands some Polish, Set After the Nogitsune, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spoilers, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Witch Stiles Stilinski, but not a lot, sterek mates, stiles speaks polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYourFleshBurns/pseuds/AsYourFleshBurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is forced to tell the pack about his powers due to a new threat who's after the only active witch left in Beacon Hills.</p><p>[This Story is on hold until further notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I got all the polish from google translate and other things so if it's inaccurate I'm sorry and if you could help me out that'd be great!
> 
> My first language is Swedish and English is my third so I apologize for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes 
> 
> I haven't written in third person in a while and I may switch to Stiles POV in first person instead
> 
> Also the beginning chapters have A LOT of dialogue. They're mostly dialogue
> 
> EDIT: Kosztuszka provided me with proper translations so in future chapters if it's not accurate I'm sorry-Google translate sucks, I remember when I used it to translate to English...

Sitting in the loft, Stiles listened to the boring conversation the pack was having about the newest threat. “According to the hunter, he’s after the last active witch in Beacon Hills. He never said why.” Scott told his pack, and Stiles felt his blood run cold. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What we need to decide is whether or not the witch is a threat and if we should help them.”

“Well if the witch hasn’t done anything to us yet, and they’ve been here all this time then we should be fine right?” Isaac asked. “I mean everything else around here has managed to find it’s way into our lives and somehow make a mess of ‘em…”

“Maybe if we knew who the witch was, did they give you a name?” Erica asked, her hand on her hip. Boyd nodded in agreement.

“Yeah but it’s not an English name it’s Polish and I can barely say it.” Scott groaned. He wasn’t good at Polish, but he happened to know someone who was. “Hey Stiles, come read this name for me.”

“Why Stilinski? I’m sure Lydia can read it better.” Jackson ranted, but Scott ignored him as Stiles shakily stood up to see the paper the tanned boy was holding.

“Polish was Stiles first language. Or Second… I don’t know he learned them from his parents at the same time.”Scott shrugged.

“Zbawiciel…” Stiles muttered. “Zbawiciel G. S.Czarownica ” He went pale as he read the full name. His full name.

“We got a name. Okay, Lydia will you get on finding a picture of the person, maybe an address? Stiles will be our translator in case they only speak polish.” He announced. “Oh Stiles can you tell if the person is male or female by the name?”

“Male…” Was the quiet response. Stiles was surprised they haven’t started joking about how oddly quiet he’d been lately. The most he’d said at once was a couple sentences. Hell, he hadn’t even made a comeback to any of Jackson’s belittling.

Stiles mind wandered to whether or not he should tell the pack he’s Beacon Hills’ witch. He knows they’ll be upset he didn’t tell them before, but it’s not like he didn’t try! Every time he finally had an opportunity he was ignored, or interrupted- and he can’t exactly say “Hey Scott, by the way I’m a witch.” in the middle of math could he? He couldn’t tell Scott before he got the bite and now he can’t find the right time after....This was gonna get him in trouble, Stiles could already tell.

When Stiles looked up again everyone was getting ready to leave, no one noticed he’d yet to move since he got there. He flopped on his side, the couch molding to hug his skinny body, and closed his eyes. He let out a long, quiet sigh.

“Ale chrzaniłem…(I’m so screwed)” Stiles groaned.

“Why?” Scott was looking at him, and Stiles gave him a confused expression before realization settled in.  
“Since when can you understand Polish?!” Stiles asked incredulously, his whiskey eyes wide as they stared into chocolate brown.

“Just little bits and pieces and you use it enough...I don’t know I’m just used to it I guess.” Scott shrugged. “So why are you screwed? What did you do? Or forget to do?”

“I’ll tell you on Friday during Pack Night. Even Derek will be there so I won't have to say it more than once." He gave Scott a small grin, and the tan boy gave him a weary look. The two walked out, Stiles headed towards his jeep and Scott to his bike. "See ya at school, Dude."

"See ya, Stiles." Scott called after him as he put his helmet on and revved his bike and rode off.

 

Stiles walked up the steps to his house, the door swinging open as he approaches it, and swinging shut again as he walked into the foyer and up the stairs. He flopped on his bed, laying face first in his pillow, sighing loudly. He sat up after a minute before focusing on a baseball that was sitting on his desk and willing it to float in front of him. He flicked his hands towards the ball and it exploded, pieces flying everywhere then in the blink of an eye, sat in a neat pile in his trash bin.  
The sun began to set and Stiles continued to blow up small balls of paper and wood from around his room to let out his frustrations. “Great. Now I have to tell them.” He groaned, blowing up a pencil.

“Tell who what?” A deeper voice called from the doorway. Stiles jumped.

“Wujek! Co do cholery, koleś? Nie rób tego człowiekowi!(Uncle! What the hell, dude? Don’t do that to a guy!)”

“Nie nazywaj mnie kolesiem.(Don’t call me dude.)” Sheriff Stilinski deadpanned. “Chodzi o tę sprawę z czarownicą?(Is it about the witch thing?)”

Stiles nodded. “Łowcza szuka oststniej, aktywnej czarownicy w Beacon Hills. I zgadnij któż to? Ja.(There's a hunter looking for the last active witch in Beacon Hills, and guess who that is? me.)” He pointed to himself. “I teraz wreszcie zdołałem im powiedzieć.(So now I finally get to tell them.)”

“Dlaczego im nie powiedziałeś, gdy Scott po raz pierwszy zetknął się z nadprzyrodzonym?(Why didn’t you tell them when Scott first got involved in the supernatural?)”

“Zawsze coś było. Przerywanie, pewnego rodzaju zagrożenie, za każdym razem jak próbowałem to poruszyć. Albo zakładali oni, że powiem coś głupiego i mnie ignorowali.(There was always something. An interruption, some kind of threat, whenever I tried to bring it up. Or they thought I was going to say something stupid and ignored me.)” Stiles deadpanned.

“Whatever you say kid. Just tell them.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Stiles saluted him, and the sheriff left the room shutting the door behind him.

“What was all that about?” Another deep voice called from the shadows of his room.

“GAH!” Stiles yelped, turning to face the figure. “Holy shit, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” He put a hand over his heart. “What are you doing here, Derek?”


	2. Why am I acting this way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not supposed to be back yet... Why is he here?  
> Why does he keep showing up?  
> Seriously Friday is almost here...  
> Why does he look so concerned?  
> Why didn't he show?  
> Will this work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kosztuszka for the correct translations for the previous chapter, and to everyone who's left kudos and bookmarked!
> 
> Again I used google translate for the initial translations in the chapters so if anyone can correct its mistakes thank you!! (This one doesn't have any Polish though)

Brown eyes stared into green defiantly. No way in hell Stiles was going to say anything about what he was to  _ Derek  _ of all people  _ first. _ He said he would tell the pack on Friday and that’s what he was going to do. Derek glared at him, his eyes glowing alpha red. “Just tell me what’s up.” His hands forming fists in the pocket of his leather jacket.

 

“No, why are you even here? I thought you were coming back Friday.” Stiles groaned. Derek raised his brows. “You’ll find out what’s up during the meeting-so give it up.” Derek growled at the response, and turned to leave. Aren't you supposed to listen to what your alpha tells you?

 

He jumped out the window and ran off into the woods-back to the loft, or maybe the Hale house; Stiles didn’t know. He huffed. “Really? You’re gonna be that way? Friday is three days away, you impatient bastard.” Stiles groaned. “And you didn't even answer my question!”

 

~*ooOoo*~

 

Wednesday morning Stiles woke to the feeling of being watched and his eyes immediately darted to his window. Derek was crouched there watching him, his usual scowl on his face but his eyes didn’t look angry. Before Stiles could say anything more, Derek turned and ran off again. Stiles just shrugged and muttered something about how he’s not going to budge, and Derek will just have to wait- then got ready for school.

 

Stiles stopped at Scott’s locker and tried to act casual. “Hey, Dude.”

 

“Hey,” Scott said, looking towards him.

 

Stiles voice quieted, “Got any more info on the witch?” He hoped it sounded casual to Scott.

 

`“No, nothing. No address, nothing on their practice or intentions… it’s like he doesn’t exist.” Scott rubbed his head in frustration.

 

_ ‘Oh, he exists-He's just good at covering his tracks.’  _ Stiles thought to himself.

 

“Anyway, about what you wanted to tell us…?”

 

“No, Scott. Friday, remember?” He laughed slightly. Scott gave his puppy eyes, but Stiles shook his head.

 

“Fine…”

 

~*ooOoo*~

  
  


Thursday was no different. He woke to Derek watching him, though this time he made sure Derek couldn’t see that Stiles knew he was there. He still ran once he was sure Stiles was awake. Even though Stiles didn’t know exactly why the older man had been watching him, he assumed it was to listen in to find out what he was hiding.

 

Scott, once again, attempted to use his puppy eyes to coax Stiles into spilling his secret- but Stiles was stern in his decision and wasn’t going to budge. He even tried to get Isaac to convince him to tell, and as hard as _ that  _ had been; Stiles wasn’t telling.

 

This time however, when he got home, Derek was waiting for him. Stiles didn’t notice him at first. He just went to him room and went to his computer to look up who the hunters could be. It wasn’t until the 22 year old man spun his chair to face him did he finally notice he was even there. Similar to Tuesday, Stiles clutched his heart in shock. When his heart calmed a bit, he looked up from his lap to find Derek’s face just inches from his own. His heart quickened, and his cheeks heated up.  _ ‘Why is he so close? What is he doing? Why is my heart beating so fast?’ _ His amber eyes locked with glowing red. Derek said nothing- just raised his hand, moving to touch Stiles face but before he did he turned and quickly left.

 

Stiles stared at the empty space where Derek had been.  _ ‘What? What just…?’  _ Stiles thought back. He thought about how unbelievably perfect Derek was, his muscles and how much more perfect he’d look if he’d just smile. He wished he’d smile, and he wished it would be directed at him. He blushed harder. It didn’t matter what he thought though. Derek would hate him once he found out Stiles never told him, and the pack, about his powers… and about his father’s side of the family.

 

No doubt he’d be out of the pack. At least Allison had an excuse, she didn’t know. He did. He’d always known.

 

That’s when it hit him. Growing up he was the only one out of the three of them that inherited his mother’s magic- so his brothers decided to become like their father. After their dad disappeared they moved a lot, and his brothers stayed to find out more about their dad’s job. When his mother died, he stayed with her brother-his uncle. His uncle who also happened to be the sheriff of the town they’d lived him.

 

He remembered calling him dad for a while, since he never really knew his father that well-and he hadn’t seen his brothers in person since he was 6. They called, and skyped, and talked about their job- but they never came to Beacon Hills. That’s what they must be doing. He’s seventeen, so it’d make sense. They may want him to join them, or maybe… Maybe they don’t know it’s him. Stiles didn’t know. He did, however, know that if  _ the _ Winchesters were coming to Beacon Hills, he’d have a lot of explaining to do. He just hoped everything would turn out okay…

 

~*ooOoo*~

 

Friday morning was rough. Derek wasn’t at his window- not that it bothered Stiles, or something- and Scott was on him like his life depended on getting the answer out of him right then. Which it may in the future, but for now they were fine.

 

“Guys, I said I would explain at the meeting later. With everyone there. You, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, the twins, and Derek.” He told him. Scott groaned.

 

“Fine.” He said, leaving him alone in the hall. That was when Stiles noticed something. Scott had spoken to him once a day everyday since Tuesday, albeit for all of 2 minutes, and then for the rest of each day ignored him. He realized that aside from a few instances, the whole pack had pretty much ignored him-though it was mostly Scott. Especially since Derek left. Did they even know Derek was back? He didn’t think so, but he’d find out tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! That took forever-but next up is Female so stay tuned!


	3. Meet the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the pack. The Winchesters show up. Stiles thinks he'll get kicked out and beaten to a pulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly proud of this and I'll probably rewrite it later, but I felt like I really needed to update and I've rewritten this chapter like 100 times so, I'm sorry if you hate it!

When Stiles got to the loft, everyone was there except Derek. The pack was silent and Stiles felt uncomfortable as they waited for the alpha to show up, it was awkward and made Stiles want to squirm but at the same time, he was scared to break it. When tall dark and handsome _did_ arrive, 35 minutes late, he didn’t look at Stiles or anyone else - just sat down and waited. Unsure of what to do Stiles cleared his throat and stood up, successfully getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay, um, I said I would tell everyone what’s going on with me since the whole hunter thing popped up and, um…” He trailed off a bit and looked down. “Once I tell you you’re probably going to hate me _(more than some of you already do)_ so just warning you, you’re not going to be happy with me…”

 

“Stiles, just get on with it.” Scott snapped, and Stiles flinched slightly.

 

“The witch the hunters are looking for is me, alright! It’s me, it’s always been me. I’ve always been able to do things with magic. My mother was a witch and she trained me, okay?” He took a deep breath. “My ‘dad’ the sheriff, isn’t my real dad. He’s my adoptive father, and my mom’s older brother, and my real father… My real father was a hunter. The Winchesters that are coming here? They’re my older brothers.” Stiles stopped talking. His heart was pounding against his chest and his breathing was slightly uneven.

 

The room was frozen. No one moved, no one spoke, Stiles couldn’t even hear the pack breathing and wondered briefly if he accidently froze them.

 

“I don’t know why they’re coming here. They could be looking for me, want me to join them, they may not know it’s me and they want to hunt me… Either way, I would never let them hurt you guys. They’re human, they didn’t inherit my mother’s magic, that’s why they became hunters, so I’m stronger than them, and I’ll do what I need to since this is my fault.” Stiles looked at the wall and sat back down. “Their names are Sam and Dean, and they travel around the country to hunt the supernatural. An archangel named Castiel helps them out so he could probably help convince them not toーHoly shit!” Stiles jumped as the angel in question appeared beside him. “What the _hell_ are you doing here?” He asked, hand over his heart clenching his shirt.

 

“My apologies Stiles, you called for me so…”

 

“No, I didn’t, I was explaining you to the pack一” He looked at everyone else in the room. Lydia stared gaping at Cas and everyone except Derek and the twins stared at the angel with bugged out eyes.

 

“Ehi, this would be Castiel… Cas for short… Um, are they here already?”

 

Stiles looked over at the taller man. “They’re on their way to your house.”

 

Stiles cursed. “Um, I’m just gonna let you guys digest all that and discuss what you plan to do to me. Now I have to go before those idiots find out that a witch isn’t the only thing in Beacon Hills. Cas, let’s go.” And the two of them vanished

 

~*ooOoo*~

 

When Stiles appeared in his house Dean and Sam were already sitting at the kitchen table talking to their uncle.

 

“Sam, Dean, what a nice surprise.” Stiles laughed awkwardly. “Been what? 10 years since I last saw you in person? Haha, what are you even doing here?”

 

“We wanted to know what you know about this town’s wolf problem.” Came Deans rough voice, and Stiles visibly paled. He decided to play the fool.

 

“What wolf problem? There aren’t any wolves in California…?” Stiles fiddled with the hem of his hoodie.

 

“Werewolves, Stiles.” Sam’s voice made his body freeze up again.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Stiles finally asked after a long pause.

 

“Because they’re dangerous?” Dean said in his _duh_ tone.

 

“No, they’re not.” Stiles snorted. “Their species? Yes, very dangerous. The wolves here? Not to anyone who doesn’t deserve it. They take care of the supernatural threats in this town and have a peace treaty with the Argents- a family of local hunters. So hunting here is illegal.” Stiles babbled on and the two hunters stared at him. “They’re good people, and most of them are my age - except for the alpha who’s about 5 years older

 

“Why would you defend them?” Sam asked incredulously.

 

“Because I’m a part of the pack. Or at least I kind of was, but now I doubt I am at all.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Dean asked him, eyeing his movements.

 

“Because they caught wind of you guys coming here and I had to explain how my older brothers are the most feared hunters in the nation. Not many packs would want someone like that around.” He said, sarcasm flaring. “Not to mention the fact that I’ve been lying to them. I didn’t tell them I was a witch, or about mom, or about you two. A pack is supposed to be like a family, although I’m pretty sure I was only barely tolerated, lying isn’t supposed to happen.” Stiles turned and looked behind him. “And since they were dumb enough to come to a house with hunters, I guess you’ll get to meet them, and probably watch me get my ass kicked.”

 

“You wouldn’t fight back?”

 

“Hell no. I can hold my own against them no problem, but I deserve it, and _you_ are going to put all your weapons away be, good big brothers and meet my friends like normal people.” He told them pulling them outside where he could sense the pack standing. “Oh and you won’t hurt them for beating me to a bloody pulp either. But stay here first!” He left them in the foyer and went outside.

 

“Why are you guys here? Are you insane?” Stiles got out before Derek grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us before?!” He growled at the teen.

  
“Gee, I wonder why. It couldn’t be because you all either ignore me or shrug off anything I’m about to say as _stupid_ or _irrelevant._ ”Stiles shot back. “Now, can the ass kicking wait? I want to properly introduce you assholes to those assholes. They’ve been unarmed and if they try anything stupid Cas and I will take care of it. If you try anything, you literally won’t know what hit you. Got it? Now play nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm definitely rewriting this in the near future, there are just too many things wrong with it.
> 
> Anyway if you wanna check out my other Sterek stories there's a fem!Stiles just a warning- it's called You Made Your Choice. It's about Scott being stupid, with good!alpha!Peter, Nice!Jackson, and werefox/druid!Stiles!
> 
> and there's The Moon is a Friend for the Lonely to Talk to, which is about Scott being a jackass, Stiles needing the bite, with good!Peter, werewolf Stiles, eventual Alpha!Derek, and cutely overprotective Isaac (Peter is more _fatherly_ overprotective, and Derek, obviously, is more _lover_ protective, while Isaac is more _big brother_ protective)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ON HOLD

Sorry, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know this story is on hold until I finish 'You Made Your Choice' because I have major writer's block for it at the moment.

Basically, school is hell and I have so much work to do I don't have time for all of the stories, so I have open so I decided to put this story, 'Female', and 'Spells and Curses' on hold for now, until I finish 'You Made Your Choice' and 'The Moon is a Friend for the Lonely to Talk to' which will probably be in 4-6 months

Sorry guys

BTW if you want to help me out you can leave suggestions of what you want to see happen.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear:
> 
> -Zbawiciel is Stiles real name - Means savior (Stiles comes from Stilinski) Yes I know his name starts with an M but I don't care- His middle name is Genim
> 
> -Jarosław is the sheriff's real name but now he goes by John
> 
> -They communicate in Polish when they're talking about supernatural stuff
> 
> -Derek and Scott co-run the pack (Sort of) 
> 
> -Allison left BH with her father
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys are confused about anything it'll either be cleared in later chapters or added to this list! Just tell me!


End file.
